


Life's Curve Balls

by screamingatthevoid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatthevoid/pseuds/screamingatthevoid
Summary: John's life had been planned out before him but life was full of curve balls.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Life's Curve Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander is trans fight me. Also I used feminine words for his parts.  
> Please bully me into finishing what I have planned for this.

John had moved to New York planning to study law, and maybe find himself a wife. But life was never a straight line, he'd changed his major to veterinary medicine, something his father had too feminine. This change had meant he'd had very limited time for anything other than studying, pushing finding a wife to very low on the agenda. Another of life's unplanned events had been his roommate Alexander. He may have been the reason John drowned himself in study.  
At first, he was only a friend. A friend that he enjoyed snuggling on the couch with while making fun of terrible romcoms. And now an emotion that could only be identified as jealousy towards the people Alexander brought home.  
He conferred these feelings to Lafayette who assured him that there wasn't anything wrong if he were gay, a worry that played a great deal on John's mind. Lafayette also assured him that Alexander would appreciate someone bringing up those feelings, his source, Alexander's drinking partner, and Lafayette's lover Hercules.  
The opportunity presented itself two weeks later, on the Sunday night before he was set to go upstate for a week to learn hands-on at a farm, so if anything went wrong he wouldn't have to face it right away. They were watching a film on the couch, it took nearly the whole thing before he plucked up the courage to turn and face Alexander. Then take his face in his hand and kiss Alexander's chapped lips. Alexander squeaked in surprise, John pulled back, "Sorry. I-I, I really like you." his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.  
"I do too," Alexander leaned in and returned the kiss, "I have wanted to do that for a long time,", back to John's lips, one of his hands now under his shirt and working their way up t John's toned chest.  
John didn't know what to do with his hands, one was on Alexander's face and the other on his lap, very glad that Alexander was taking the lead. Their tongues explored each other's mouths until the film ended, Alexander didn't break away when he fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off. Alexander gently pressed John down onto the couch and resettled himself on his hips. A few more moments of kissing then John's bravery returned "Can we go to the bedroom?"  
"We'll go to mine 'cuz I got condoms and lube and other fun stuff."  
John nodded, sitting up. Alexander wrapped his legs over John's hips and was carried to the bedroom room in question.  
Alexander was tossed lightly onto the stiff mattress, John had found his confidence and sat between Alexander's legs then leaned over to kiss him.  
Alexander rolled him into the mattress and got up. He took his t-shirt off then his singlet that in John ‘s eyes was far too tight, the t-shirt was pulled back on, "I need to tell you something," Alexander sat down in front of John who nodded, "I'm transgender,"  
"What? Transgender, so you like dressing like a woman? Like a crossdresser?" John sounded genuinely confused, his only knowledge coming from his father and slightly Lafayette.  
Alexander tried not to sound hurt, knowing that John was mostly likely sheltered from all of this, "No, I was born a woman but I'm transition into a man,"  
"Okay,"  
"So, I haven't had any surgeries but I’m T or testosterone, so down there I have female equipment. And if you are a bottom, I have somethings,"  
John interrupted, Alexander wouldn't have stopped if he didn't, "I've never done this before.”  
“With someone like me or?”  
“With anyone.”  
“Ohh,” Alexander shuffled closer, “you’re a virgin.”  
“I thought you disagreed with the concept of virginity?”  
“I do, I think it’s a way to shame and control women's sexuality but I think it should be special.”  
“How was your first time?” John took Alexander’s hands in his and placed them in-between his warm tights.  
“Honestly, horrible. I was 17 and it was in the back of his pick up and I think his name was like Jake, I think. Honestly, the only thing I fully remember is it hurt and I didn’t cum.” Alexander felt John tense up, “If I bottom it won’t hurt you.”  
“Yes but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You’re not going to hurt me, I’ve done this many times before and lube is a wonderful invention.”  
“Okay,” John hesitated.  
“The mood has been killed, hasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.”  
“Do you want this or?”  
“Yeah, yeah... I’m nervous.”  
“Don’t be, you’ll be fine. But if at any point you wanna stop, or if something just isn’t working, you can tell.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.” Alexander leaned in to kiss John. John allowed himself to be pushed down onto the mattress, he swallowed his fears and allowed Alexander to lead him through this intricate dance. His hands were guided up to cup Alexander’s breasts, Alexander told him how to gently roll his nipples between his thumb and fingers. John was rewarded by Alexander breathing out a “Perfect.” and grinding his hips down, bringing friction to where John wanted it most. Alexander pulled back, giving them both time to lose their shirts. "God you're beautiful." Alexander whispered then kissed John's collarbone.  
Boldly John reached his hand down between Alexander's legs. "Fuck yes." Alexander groaned when he started palming him through his jeans. Alexander painted John in love bites, spending a lot of time showing John the pleasure of having his nipple sucked and rolled around a tongue. He worked his way down to the waistband of John's jeans, whispered compliments the whole way.  
He checked with his eyes if it was okay to open his jeans, John enthusiastically nodded. Alexander fumbled to get John's cock out of boxers and jeans, he gave it a few strokes bringing it to full hardness. John moaned when Alexander lick stripe up the vein. He grabbed at Alexander's hair when Alexander swallowed his length, surrounding him in wet heat, "Oh God, no." At the word no Alexander pulled away, "I'm going to cum if you keep that up, I want to fuck you."  
Alexander nodded and moved to the side of the bed, "Fuck! I've run out of condoms."  
"It should be fine. Right?" John was naked now and wanted Alexander to be the same.  
"Yeah, I guess, you'll be clean and I'm clean." Alexander rolled back to him. The ominous P word flashed in Alexander's mind but he dismissed with the fact he was on T.  
Alexander stripped off his jeans, finally John could get his hands on Alexander. Alexander handed him lube and lay down. John squeezed it on his hand and then began to explore Alexander's vulva. Alexander had to move his hand up onto his clit but he got the hang of it after that. Alexander was a mess when John pushed a finger into him and continued to stroke his clit with his thumb. Alexander instructed him to add another finger, John did so. Once Alexander felt he had been strung out enough, he hand John the lube and told him to "Fuck me. Please."  
John nodded and lubed himself up. Alexander guided him to his hole, slowly he pressed in, the worry that he was going to hurt him playing on his mind. Alexander found this too slow and managed to roll over so that he was on top. Now he could control the depth and speed which he quickened. John hand returned to Alexander's clit, the other cupping a breast. Alexander moaned out a never-ending list of compliments.  
The feelings and the way Alexander looked had him cumming faster than he expected. Alexander rode him through the oversensitivity in chase of his own orgasms. It soon became too much for John, he pulled out. Alexander groaned in disappointment, that was soon forgotten when John pressed him down onto the mattress and began to eat him out. He focused his tongue on Alexander's clit, licking forceful circles and fingering his messy hole. Alexander moaned so loud John was sure the whole building herd. John didn't let up when Alexander came gripping at his hair and the sheets, legs shaking.  
"Jesus Christ." Alexander breathed as pulled back. John's face was covered in a mix of his own jizz and Alexander's.  
They stayed, cuddled in each other's arms as they caught their breaths. Alexander kissed John's temple, "Thank you. I'm going to clean up."  
"Okay." John was too spaced out to fully hear him.  
That was the catalyst for another of life's curve balls.


End file.
